These Precious Memories
by Break The Angel's Wings
Summary: Short drabbles about various Homra dorks. Not purposefully romantic, but I suppose you could read it that way sometimes. Not always strictly canon compliant.
1. Sunglasses

So for a while I was doing a weekly writing challenge with two of my friends. Well, two friends consistently. These are short drabbles (pretty sure that's the right word...) about various members of Homra.

I don't own K or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunglasses (I don't even really know what this turned into.)<strong>

"Hey, San-chan?"

"What, Shouhei?"

"Why do you wear sunglasses all the time?" He leaned forward to tap them lightly. "Your eyes aren't sensitive to light, are they?"

San-chan jerked backward, slamming into the couch harder than necessary to get away from the offending finger (and the slightly older – but shorter! – boy it belonged to). He hissed a little as he knocked the breath out of himself. "They aren't. And I just like to wear them, okay? Why're you being so nosy right now anyway, Shouhei?"

"No reason." He tilted his head, leaning in to look at the sunglasses better, before just taking them off the other boy, ignoring his protests. Once he had them safely in his hands, he went up to the bar, perching on one of the stools as he looked at the sunglasses.

"Shouhei! Give them back!"

He couldn't help but laugh as San-chan got up to follow him. "But I want to know why! Maybe…" He put them on, looking at San-chan as he got back up and started moving to avoid the taller boy.

"Shouhei…" Slowly, he walked toward him, his eyes flashing even though he was blushing. Maybe _because_ he was blushing. He wasn't used to people being able to see his eyes, dammit!

Shouhei laughed, half-dancing around the other boy, keeping a hand on part of the frames just in case. "Do you wear them so we can't see your eyes?"

"That's—it doesn't matter. Give them back!" If anyone else was in the bar right now, San-chan would probably never live this down. If anyone else was in the bar right now, he'd probably be blushing even darker as Shouhei essentially played a game of keep away with his sunglasses. Shouhei, at least, had seen him without them somewhat recently; that night when they'd broken after that raid that could've turned out way better than it had. That was behind them though, and the only thing that really mattered right now was getting his sunglasses back before someone else got back or came downstairs. He wasn't even sure if Anna or Mikoto were here right now, now that he thought about it…

Keeping just outside the taller boy's reach, Shouhei's smile widened. "Will you tell me when I do?"

"Just give them back already!" Shouhei kept getting closer to the wall, even as he kept just out of San-chan's reach. If he could just keep Shouhei distracted enough, he might be able to corner him and get his sunglasses back before anyone else showed up! Then he wouldn't have to explain or anything! His mind made up, he put his plan into action.

The look in his eyes was sort of confusing, but Shouhei just shrugged the confusion off. He can ask about that later. Maybe that's part of why he wears sunglasses all the time, so people can't see him think while his eyes move. He only really needed to focus on keeping out of San-chan's reach until he agreed to tell him why he wears these sunglasses all the time. Wearing them, he knows that they do function quite well, seeing as everything is darker than it was before, but that still doesn't really answer _why_ he's wearing them. The why is the important part! Maybe San-chan's reason really is just that he likes wearing them, but Shouhei doesn't think so.

Facing San-chan as he was, Shouhei wasn't expecting to hit the wall when he did. A flash of triumph shot through San-chan's eyes before the taller closed in, reaching to take his sunglasses back. Shouhei stayed still, watching his old friend with a smile. Before San-chan could move away, Shouhei grabbed one of his wrists. "Tell me why. Please?"

He tried (unsuccessfully) to get out of Shouhei's grip before he sighed. "It's not anything special, Shouhei. I like how it looks, and it makes it harder for people to read my expression. It wouldn't be good for the enemy to see how worried I am when someone gets hurt in the middle of a raid, right?" He tugged his wrist away again, but Shouhei kept his grip strong.

"Oh, I see! Is that all?"

It wasn't fair that Shouhei could look so…so _natural_ smiling up at him like that. San-chan looked away, moving just his eyes, and sighed. "Yes. Let _go _already."

"Alright," he leaned back against the wall, releasing San-chan's wrist.

He took a step away, rubbing his wrist and staring reproachfully at the other young man who only continued to smile.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think?<p> 


	2. Separation

This one is incredibly short, sorry. But then, I have several of these written already since we were doing them a while ago.

I still don't own K or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Separation<strong>

He'd never expected to be separated like that. But then, maybe it was fate. Maybe. He hoped it wasn't. He'd like to see them again, all of them. Raising his hand in a wave, he said, "See you later." He dropped his arm and walked off. The smile fell off his face as he ran a hand through his hair.

How exactly was he supposed to get out of this? He couldn't just climb back up… The hole was too far up, and it wasn't against any of the walls anyway. There wasn't anything he could use like Yata used his skateboard either… Guess he has to walk.

He tucked his hands into his pockets and whistled as he walked. He'd get out of here, and he'd see them again. He had to believe that – if this separation was fate, then he'd spit in its face. He wouldn't give up, no matter what. He'd get back to them.

* * *

><p>Review if you want to! No, I didn't write this with a character in mind. It is simply not Yata or Anna.<p> 


	3. Sound

Actually, none of these will be particularly long, sorry. They didn't feel like they needed to be any longer than they were.

I do not own K or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Sound<strong>

Loud as it was, he would never wish sounds of the bar to change. Never. Nothing could ever replace the sounds of Izumo polishing the glasses and talking to Totsuka; nothing could replace Yata's yell after Bandou said something particularly petty; nothing could replace the soft laughs that the others let out as Shouhei went to go drag Bandou away; nothing could replace even Chitose's flirting and Dewa's exasperated sighs. Nothing. Just as nothing could replace the quiet sounds Eric made when he was eating and in response to Fujishima's equally quiet words, nothing could replace Kamamoto yelling "Yata-sa~n" to try to get him to stop and listen.

She might not speak often, but nothing could replace Anna's soft words and quiet footsteps either. The clinks of silverware and the squeaks of stools and cushions were as much a part of the bar as the bar top itself.

Sure, his clansmen could often be too loud, but that was a part of what made them who they are – part of what made them worthy of being his clansmen almost. If the clan that wielded fire wasn't loud, he'd wonder why they were given fire instead of something else – not that he could think of a different element they _could_ have been given. He was their King after all, for all he never wanted to be. As much as Totsuka reminded Izumo of a puppy once, he himself was a lion. The lazy lion in a pride, while his friends, Izumo and Totsuka, took on the role of lionesses in this odd pride they had.

He never really figured out how prides worked. It was just something he overheard them saying once, that he was like a lion. If he was a lion though, surely the other two were also a part of his pride – but they don't act all that similar to him, so they were lionesses, not lions. Even though they aren't female.

He hadn't realized Anna had been staring at him until she asked, "Izumo and Tatara are lionesses?"

At the bar, he saw Totsuka spit out some of his water and turn around on his stool. "A-Anna?"

Izumo dropped one of the glasses, catching it before it hit the floor. "Where'd that come from?" He looked at the little girl for a moment, before his eyes flicked up to Mikoto. "Mikoto…." He rubbed at his temples with a sigh.

"Aah? King thinks that?" Totsuka frowned, putting a finger to his lips. "But lionesses in a pride are related."

Everyone blinked. Izumo sighed again and tapped Totsuka on the head. "Is that really the only problem you see?"

Smiling up at Izumo even as he held onto his head, Totsuka nodded. "Yep!"

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think? Tatara's a huge dork. Most of the time I just write with a prompt and wonder how it turned out as it did later - and that's how the lioness thing came in.<p> 


	4. Stay

This is actually a combination of three prompts, but this one seemed most fitting for a title for it this time.

I don't own K or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay<strong>

For weeks, his vision had been almost coated in a red film. Had it even been weeks yet? It felt like it had been, but maybe that was because he hadn't been sleeping. If only he'd stayed for a little longer…if only he had been able to hold on for just a little longer…

It was sad – pathetic, even – that he was as familiar with the feel of tears sliding down his cheeks as he was now.

He was the Vanguard of HOMRA! He wasn't supposed to be familiar with crying…not this familiar. "Totsuka-san…" His voice broke.

Again. He was going to curl into a ball and try to cry himself to sleep again. Even when he was able to escape the feelings of guilt and anger and actually fall asleep for a moment, the nightmares would wake him up. What was the point? The 'older brother' of HOMRA had died in his arms, and he can't even really remember if it'd been yesterday or a week ago. It felt like both at the same time, and that hurt. Every time he went to the bar, he felt like Totsuka should still be there; like he'd stayed that night and had never gone onto the rooftop to shoot that video for Anna that he'd never completed; like he would be sleeping on the couch when he walked in.

He shoved his fist in his mouth. He couldn't sob like a kid. Not here, not ever. He wanted to punch that stupid traitor in the face and yell at him for leaving (He was his best friend, why did he leave? He wanted them to be friends forever…); he wanted him to come _back_; he wanted to see Totsuka again.

There were all these things he wanted, but he knew better than to believe they might happen. Sure, he'll punch the stupid monkey in the face, but he'll probably be too angry to even think about yelling at him for leaving. There's no way he'd come back, and…Totsuka was dead.

He'd died in his arms that night.

The tears stopped, a sob stuck in his throat as he wiped his face with his sleeve.

The red haze came over his vision again, turning the view of Shizume's night from his window red. Red as blood.

Red as the bonds between all the members of HOMRA. Red as the blood on his face and his white shirt that day. Red as the heart of their flames.

He wouldn't fall asleep this night – however long it'd been, he'd figured that much out already.

With a sigh, Yata Misaki got off his bed, grabbed his skateboard, and went back to the bar. Kusanagi might not want him there, but he understood. He wouldn't kick him out. Not after that night. Maybe there'd be a mission for him to do.

* * *

><p>This one was interesting for all it's not entirely canon compliant. There wasn't very much time between Tatara's death and the end of the anime after all.<p>

Let me know what you think!


	5. Guilty Pleasure

I don't own K or any of the characters!

* * *

><p><strong>Guilty Pleasure<strong>

Maybe teasing San-chan could be called a guilty pleasure. Except…he really didn't feel guilty about it. It just came naturally to him, like San-chan's pettiness maybe.

He'd asked him about that once, when they were kids. The look San-chan gave him made him determined not to ask ever again. And besides, he kind of liked San-chan's petty attitude.

It was amazing to him, that someone so…_wonderful _(amazing, fantastic) could, and was, also so harped up on little things that don't really matter to anyone else.

It was nice, Shouhei thought, to know that the boy who had jumped into that river to save him was just as human (faceted, flawed, amazing) as anyone else.

He'd thought about telling him, after taking the ever present sunglasses off so he could see his (pretty) eyes, that he was incredibly happy that San-chan was part of HOMRA. He'd missed him. And familiar faces (hoodies and sunglasses too) always made him feel better.

Always.

Sometimes just the thought of a familiar face made him feel better.

Maybe, he thought, resting his head on his arms as he looked up at the starts. _Maybe it's thinking about him so much._ He didn't really mean to; it just happened.

And it was always fine until he was him again and realized just how often he'd thought about him.

He'd never answered that question he could tell San-chan was always wondering, now that he'd thought about it…

"Why do you always smile like that when you see me?"

Shouhei opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and blinked. San-chan was standing there, blocking Shouhei's view of the stars. How long had he…? Didn't matter. Smiling brightly up at him (a different smile), Shouhei said, "Smile like what?"

He couldn't tell if his eyes moved or not because of those sunglasses, but his mouth tightened. "You know what I mean! It always shows up on your face when I'm there…" Was he blushing? Shouhei wasn't sure.

Laughing softly, he reached a hand up to his friend, keeping it hovering there, a couple feet between it and the other boy. "I can't see my own face when I see you, you know."

He was sure San-chan was blushing now, but he really wasn't sure why. He was just telling the truth after all…

Maybe San-chan thought it was embarrassing that the answer turned out to be really simple.

"You mean…" Shouhei tilted his head, still lying down as he watched San-chan. "You mean that smile really is just around me?"

That made him blink again, sitting up and turning around to face him, his hand falling down to his side. "I…" He frowned. Was it? Did he smile in one particular way around San-chan and when he thought about him? "I don't really know, San-chan. But…" He couldn't think of any other time when it felt like he smiled that way. "Probably."

San-chan knelt and hugged him. After a moment of staying still, Shouhei shrugged slightly and hugged him back.

"Want to tell me what that was about?"

"No."

* * *

><p>I like writing Shouhei and San-chan interacting hahaha. That's why they're two of the tagged characters.<p>

Let me know what you think if you want!


	6. He Lied Version 1

I don't own K or its characters!

* * *

><p><strong>He lied<strong>

He lied. Had he ever done that before? From what he remembered, Shouhei never did.

But...he hadn't seen him for years. Just because he'd been one way as a kid didn't mean he'd be that way now. It was still a shock that Shouhei'd lied. There was no way that he'd been telling the truth when he said that.

It's just...there was no way. There was absolutely no way that Shouhei had meant that. At least, not to him.

Shouhei was wonderful and a really good friend. There was no way that he didn't know what today was.

They'd known each other for forever! There was no way he'd forgotten his birthday. Absolutely no way.

As he stomped back to his apartment, he kept thinking of more and more reasons why Shouhei forgot. "He must've gotten a girlfriend. Aargh!" He stopped walking to run his hands through his hair. "How'd he get one before me?! It's not fair...He must be on a date, and he's been thinking about that too much to remember it's my birthday!"

He dug a hand through his pocket to fish out the key to his apartment, but before he could open the door, it was opened from the inside.

With a bright smile, Shouhei said, "Welcome home, San-chan."

He dropped his keys, his mouth falling open in shock. "I-What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

Shouhei blinked. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh." He rubbed the back of his head. He definitely won't mention that weird flash of relief ever. "How'd you get in?"

"You gave me a key, remember? Come in already, everyone is waiting with the cake."

Slightly dazed, San-chan followed. He had lied, but this wasn't that bad. He stopped after taking his shoes off. "Just who is everyone?" At his friend's chuckle, San-chan yelled, "SHOUHEI!"

* * *

><p>I had a habit of using the prompt as the first line, which is kinda annoying when reading some of them since it just repeats the bold in the first line of the actual drabble. Sorry about that.<p>

Let me know what you think!


	7. He Lied Version 2

I don't own K or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>He lied<strong>

"He lied," Eric mumbled. He said more after it, but it was too quiet for Tatara to hear. With his shoulders hunched as they were, he was either remembering or it was really hard to say that much that loud.

So Tatara turns to him with a gentle smile, leaning forward slightly, carefully watching for any movement of Eric's that would say he's uncomfortable. "Who lied?"

Eric's head snapped up, his eyes wide as he met Tatara's friendly gaze, "I—That's…"

Tatara shook his head, watching Eric's hands clench and unclench. "You don't have to say it. He was part of that gang, right? What did he lie about?"

Eric gave the smallest of nods at the first question, but he looked away instead of answering the second. After a long silence, he mumbled, just loud enough Tatara could hear, "He said there weren't any good people in the world. There were only people like the ones in that gang and everyone else was lying about being nice." Tatara didn't have a chance to say anything or even move before Eric turned back around, staring intently at Tatara before smiling shakily. "But you're really nice. And it's not an act. Fujishima is nice and it isn't an act. Chihuahua doesn't act, Dewa, Chitose, Shouhei, Bandou, Anna, Kusanagi-san, Kamamoto, Mikoto-san…None of you pretend to care." He took a shaky breath. "I mean, Dewa doesn't like me, but he doesn't pretend to. So it's fine."

There wasn't anything that Tatara thought of to say that really felt right to him at that moment. Instead, he laughed a little, giving Eric a bright smile. It was silent again until Tatara said, "It's nice, isn't it? Knowing that people really do care."

The look that Eric gave him was all he needed to see. The damaged boy looked happy behind his ever present defense.

He was healing, and the genuine feelings of his fellow clansmen and his King would only help.

* * *

><p>Months - a year - later, as he watched Anna walk forward solemnly with a red rose (one that was supposed to be for <em>her)<em> he remembered that day. It only made him cry harder. Totsuka had been a genuinely nice person, one of the first Eric had ever known. And now someone had killed him.

_Totsuka-san…You were nice. Fujishima and the others still are. But they aren't the only people in this world. People like _them_ still exist too._

* * *

><p>Shiro hadn't been like them, but the Colorless King had been. That night, Eric cried again.<p>

* * *

><p>So. Senea and I accidentally wrote basically the same thing when we did this one. Which isn't all that surprising, since we were talking to each other at the time hahaha.<p>

Let me know what you think!


	8. He was running out of time

I don't own K or its characters!

* * *

><p><strong>He was running out of time<strong>

He was running out of time. He knew it; Izumo knew it; hell, even Tatara probably knew it.

Not that the idiot would ever mention it.

It was the fate of the Red King after all. Renounce the throne (that he never wanted. But he can't do it, he likes his clan too much), let the Sword fall (that could kill others, his clan), or be killed by another King (that one sounds the best). That would be terrible for the other King…

Hopefully it won't come to that for a while. Maybe his Sword would stop crumbling so fast…

* * *

><p>Later, a couple weeks later, that thought was thrown out. His Sword crumbled faster than ever now, and he was going to get revenge before it fell. It was all he could do for his clan now, with his pride making him unable to resign and curse someone else with the fate. He would see this to the end, just like Tatara had.<p>

* * *

><p>I liked writing this, though I don't write King very often. He's not quite as interesting to me as the others are. Okay, that's not really true. I just got really frustrated at him before for not understanding - but this is why, so it's fine.<p>

It'll all work out in the end, right?

Let me know what you think!


	9. Defeat

So this one most likely won't make a lot of sense, but I don't want to post the third friend's work even if she gave me permission. It's her writing after all. This is a continuation of one that she did though, where San-chan gets petty about Shouhei leaving because it's the second time and he had a choice this time. Headcanons came into play as well.

A basic summary of her piece would be Shouhei left because of a job and San-chan was incredibly petty about it but he also didn't have a very good relationship with his two older brothers and home life was bad in the "have to be #1" way. Sapporo was the place she said Shouhei went to, and I had an idea for continuing so I did after asking. And Shouhei's a software designer/coder guy in this-

_Italics_ are email and text at points.

I don't own K or its characters!

* * *

><p><strong>Defeat<strong>

After a couple months in Sapporo, Shouhei had to admit defeat. He missed his fellow clansmen, and even though he hadn't gotten enough money to help his mother out as much as he wanted, it was enough that his pay back in Shizume would be sufficient.

He didn't decide immediately, but when San-chan's texts became less and less frequent, he decided he really wanted to go back. He missed them, for all he would visit whenever he could. Too many of those trips had been cut off by a call in – a bug was in the software and the deadline was tomorrow, it's not your part, but you're the new guy, get in here.

And, with a quiet sigh and a text of _Sorry, work called me in_, he'd go back. It'd happened often enough that he was sure San-chan would yell at him when he got back for avoiding him. Which…wasn't the case. He tried, once, to say he'd made plans and was already on his way to a different city, but they told him to "Turn around Akagi, your friends can wait".

Clearly they've never met them. He's grateful for that, slightly. If they had met them, they'd probably be scared and make him leave so that Yata or one of the others wouldn't show up and trash the place after Shouhei was called in on one of his days off.

They'd threatened to do that too, the time he'd managed to get to Shizume before the call came. He'd been at the bar – they still ran it, even after all that's happened – and they were in the middle of catching up face to face (with San-chan glaring at him behind those sunglasses of his for a while before relaxing) and then, just like that, a phone call.

He'd had to apologize and go out to take it…only to come back in a moment later frowning. "It's work - they've got some problem they need me to go fix. I told them I was out of town, but they just told me to get back _in_ town as soon as possible." He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "I'm sorry guys. Some other time?"

And he swore for a moment that San-chan looked devastated. But…that couldn't have been right, right? San-chan was amazing, even though he was petty. He couldn't be that torn up about him living in a different city for work. Right?

San-chan scuffed a foot against the floor. "Yeah, some other time." And left.

Shouhei watched him for a moment before turning to the others and smiling sadly, waving a farewell as he walked back out the door to make his way back to that job of his.

He didn't even really like this promotion that much, to be honest. Even at the beginning. He'd just wanted (needed) the money to make it easier for his mom, and to have a bit of extra cash to use for his friends, to get them nice things. Not that they didn't _have_ nice things already! No, no, no. He just…wanted to give them something sometime.

But with all these months past and only being able to see them not even once a month most of the time because of being called in? It wasn't worth it.

He wasn't even sure if he could get his old position back, but having to look for a new job wouldn't cut that deeply into what he's saved up. Especially not if he could move in with someone for a little while.

Maybe San-chan would let him…

He scoffed, even as he walked to the office to inform them of his resignation. San-chan wouldn't do that, not right away. He'd been too hurt, though Shouhei didn't understand why, to just let him move in for a while. Besides, his friend's been having trouble keeping a job. Why would he let someone stay with him who had a good paying one and then resigned because he missed his friends?

Yeah…why would he…

He knocked and opened the door, bracing himself quickly to actually do it.

They just gave him a look and told him, "Put it there on the desk."

He stopped in his tracks. "You aren't going to say anything else?"

They rolled their eyes. "One of your friends keeps emailing us to let you go back there. Makes it easier for us that you want to go back. He won't let us get any work done, since the notification pops up every couple of minutes. Gotta give him props though; he only did it this month and it's never the same."

He blinked, his jaw dropping. "One of them did _what_?"

"Wrong tense. See?" They turned around one of the screens, and sure enough there was an email notification in the corner.

Taking off his hat, he ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry, but can you let me reply to that really fast?"

The only response he got was a lifting of an eyebrow and the keyboard put on his side of the screen after the email was clicked on.

…

He'd always know that email. Always. There was no way he'd ever forget that address. With a faint smile, he started typing.

_I'm sorry. Please calm down, San-chan. I'm coming back; I missed you guys too much. If I don't get my old job back, can I stay at your place for a while? Text me your answer, okay?_

_And please don't email them again._

Not even two minutes after hitting send, his phone buzzed with a text. Smiling brighter than he had since the last time he saw his fellow clansmen, he bowed to them. "He shouldn't be emailing you anymore. So uh…will I have my old job, or will I have to find something new?" He rubbed the back of his head, watching the ground instead of them.

"You'll have to find something new. You aren't being demoted; you resigned."

He laughed, quietly. "I'm free to go then?" He'd figured they'd say that.

"Go already. Your friend'll probably stop emailing us as soon as he sees you, no matter what you told him."

He laughed louder this time, bowing again. "Yes boss." He felt lighter than ever when he left the room. Maybe this wasn't so much a defeat as a reminder of where he belongs.

He'd like to think of it like that…With a quiet "oh", he checked his phone.

Sure enough, San-chan had texted him. _Just come back already. You should know what that answer is._

With a bright smile, he texted him back. _Gotcha! This mean I get the couch?_

He only got into the elevator before the reply reached him. _I'm sure not going to give up my bed for you!_

_And sharing would be uncomfortable?_ He blinked down at his phone. Why'd he hit enter on that? San-chan probably wouldn't understand it how he meant it.

It took longer to get a reply that time. He got out of the building and started on his way to the train when his phone buzzed again. _My bed isn't that big, and I don't even know how long you're going to be staying._

With a bright smile and a laugh, he got on the train to Shizume. Not a defeat at all.

* * *

><p>San-chan and Shouhei are dorks. So yeah. Let me know what you think!<p>

Oh, and if there's any prompt you'd like me to write in particular, let me know. I do have a nice list, but knowing someone wants to read it would likely get me to write faster honestly. I am working on other things, but these are usually quick enough to write.


	10. Cute

Things that I think of when talking with a friend of mine and my sister.

I don't own K or any of the characters. This mentions alcohol a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Cute<strong>

Tatara stood with his camera, recording everything in Bar HOMRA, though they weren't really doing anything. He'd turned to focus on Chitose and Dewa, the pair up to their usual antics of Chitose doing things and Dewa getting annoyed, when Anna said, "Chitose is cute."

The bar became silent, everyone turning to stare at Anna, sitting on a stool at the bar with a red drink.

Seemingly oblivious, she continued, "Dewa is too." A pause, followed by a quiet, "K-Izumo and Mikoto can be too, but…"

"Anna, shouldn't you finish your drink before you keep talking?" Izumo asked, trying to distract the girl in the hopes that she won't continue to call everyone cute. The disaster of the Red Clansmen getting embarrassed didn't need to happen. That odd stumble at the beginning gave him some idea about where she was getting the words from though…

She shook her head, "Don't want to. Tastes weird. Kamamoto can be cute, San-chan too. Shouhei is." She paused again, as if thinking, "Eric and Fujishima too."

"A-Anna…?" Yata stared at her in shock. Why was she…? Doesn't she usually call them by their first names? It was sounding more and more like someone else was feeding Anna words somehow. In his shock, he forgot what her abilities as a Strain included.

Almost everyone in the room kept staring at Anna, though Tatara decided not to in favor of recording everyone's reactions to what Anna said. Who knows when an opportunity like this would show itself again? "Yata too."

"C-cut it out, Anna." Yata waved his hands around, taking a step toward her. "Why're you calling me Yata? You never have before." He may not like his first name very much, but he was used to Anna calling him it anyway. It was normal, like the stupid monkey calling him that.

"Fushimi isn't here, but he can be cute too." At that, Yata was tied between leaving the bar and damaging it in anger – Why was Anna mentioning that traitor? Sure, he'd just thought about him, but…

Unnoticed by the others because of the strangeness of Anna's actions, Izumo had crossed the room to Tatara, thumping him on the head. "Stop getting her to say weird things."

Hissing in pain, he clutched his head. A moment later, he said, "H-hey! I didn't make her say anything… I didn't expect her to say any of that—" Izumo thumped him on the head again, making him yelp.

"Stupid. She can read minds." He turned to the rest of the room, raising an eyebrow and rubbing his temples. "You all know that. Who gave Anna that drink?"

The other members looked at each other, all in various shades of embarrassment. Eric had pulled his hood over his face to hide, and from the look of it, San-chan had passed out from shock. Shouhei was in the process of moving him to the couch when Anna had mentioned Yata. He'd half dropped him then, trying not to laugh at Yata's reaction.

"I….It might've been me." Everyone switched their focus from the girl to the speaker, Chitose.

"What exactly did you possibly give her?" Tatara, still right next to Izumo, had to admire the deadly look he gave Chitose.

"Uh…." He rubbed the back of his head, trying very hard to sink into the floor. "….Vodka." He flinched, but the expected blow never came.

Instead, he heard Izumo sigh and walk over to the little girl. "May I?" Even as angry as he was, he was still polite. Only after the little girl nodded did he pick up the glass and drink some. He shook his head. "Not vodka. Might be rum." He smiled at Chitose. "Lucky you!"

That smile wasn't reassuring in the slightest. It wasn't happy, but it wasn't all that harsh. It was just a smile of 'if it had been vodka, you'd be dead'. That it wasn't vodka made Chitose topple to the floor with relief. He'd seen Izumo angry because of his bar before. He didn't want to see his protective rage because someone gave Anna alcohol. Particularly not if he was the one receiving that rage.

The poor fool who had accidentally given Anna rum would be on the receiving end of that anger, and he wouldn't wish to be them for anything in the entire world.

That's what he'd thought back then. Now, he'd gladly draw Izumo's wrath if it meant that Tatara and Mikoto were alive again. The incidents had nothing to do with each other, of course, but he still couldn't help but think that if it'd bring them back… He'd do something to get Izumo mad. The pain from that would be worth seeing Tatara smile again, worth seeing new films, and worth seeing their lazy king lie on the couch again. As long as they were alive and _here_ again.

* * *

><p>So uh. This was supposed to be cute, like the title. But. I couldn't think of how to continue it past the second to last paragraph without that last paragraph. Feel free to ignore that if you want it to be happy at the end still!<p>

Thanks to AOIchi for reviewing, those who favorited/followed, and to everyone who even looked at part of this!

Tell me what you think and/or give me a prompt?


	11. Smiles

Written because I was asked to rewrite something in a different pov yep

* * *

><p>Sometimes he wondered why Shouhei teased him so much. Sometimes. Then he remembered that most of his friends teased him, and that maybe Shouhei didn't even realize he <em>was<em> teasing him with some of those offhand comments he made. Sometimes it was just because he was really petty.

He remembered the day Shouhei had asked about that, when they were still in elementary school. Apparently Shouhei had taken his look for enough of an answer; he'd never asked about it again. What kind of face had he been making? He didn't remember.

It was kind of amazing to him, that someone as wonderful as Shouhei was, well, _friends_ with him. His best friend, maybe, for all that they hadn't talked for a couple years after he'd moved.

Shouhei was kind of silly, always getting into trouble doing things that he wasn't supposed to do. And then, like the good guy he was, he'd go and help him. Sometimes he thinks about that day Shouhei had (stupidly) jumped into the river that they hadn't been allowed to go into, and wonders what would have happened if he hadn't ran to save him. It never lasts long; after a couple moments, he always shakes his head and whispers that Shouhei would've been fine.

Shouhei had had the better swimming time after all, even though it was only by 1.5 seconds. There was no way Shouhei wouldn't have been fine.

But now…He'd had to save Shouhei again, just after meeting him again. It wasn't like he minded—he'd have done it for any member of HOMRA. It was just…Shouhei was amazing, but somehow he was always the one who had to get him out of trouble.

And now, Shouhei always had this really weird smile on his face whenever he saw him. It was annoying! Why did he always receive a different smile than anyone else? He wasn't special at all…

Against his better judgment, that was basically the first thing out of his mouth once he finally found his friend lying on the hill.

"Why do you always smile like that when you see me?" he demanded, looking down at his friend's face. That same smile was there now, before he'd even opened his eyes.

…That definitely doesn't mean Shouhei was thinking about him, right?

"Smile like what?" he asked, and San-chan noticed that his smile had changed. It was less…whatever that one had been and more…bright? Was that the right word? It was almost harsher, but it didn't seem any less of a genuine, happy smile.

He felt his mouth tighten and his cheeks heat up a little. Why didn't he already know what he meant? It was silly having to explain it… "You know what I mean!" He snapped. "It always shows up on your face when I'm there…" He had no way of knowing if it ever showed up at any other time, but he was so…annoyed that it didn't matter at the moment. And it was annoying! Why is it always the same smile, a smile that always changed when he looked at someone else?

Shouhei laughed softly and reached a hand up, keeping it roughly below San-chan's face. "I can't exactly see my own face when I see you, you know."

That made his face feel even hotter. Why _had_ he expected Shouhei to know exactly what that smile was supposed to look like, or feel like? He didn't think that much about his own smiles, so why had he expected Shouhei to? Something about how Shouhei had said that made him think, but he didn't think it through before speaking, afraid, maybe, that if he thought it through he wouldn't say it at all. "You mean…You mean that smile really is just around me?" He wanted it to be true, for some reason, but it couldn't be, right? Things like that didn't really happen to him.

Whatever 'that' is.

But Shouhei sat up and turned around, dropping his hand back down to his side. "I…" He frowned, and San-chan felt himself hoping for something. He didn't really understand what, but he was hoping for _something_. "I don't really know, San-chan. But…Probably."

He didn't think he could ever describe the flood of emotions that went over him just then so he did the only thing he thought might help; he knelt and hugged his friend. After a moment where he thought Shouhei might push him away, he felt him shrug and hug him back.

"Want to tell me what that was about?"

"No." He doesn't even know anymore, but he's not sure he could really explain it if he did.

* * *

><p>Yep. So this was a thing. Send me a prompt or tell me what you think if you want \o\<p> 


End file.
